


Drarry Smut but it's kinda cute (ONE SHOT)

by GalethePale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalethePale/pseuds/GalethePale
Summary: Draco asks Harry to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Harry doesnt know why he goes, but he does.He ends up enjoying it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 434





	Drarry Smut but it's kinda cute (ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Short but sweet? Yay

Harry knew he was screwed the second the note plopped down on his breakfast.

He just wasn’t quite sure how literally yet.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement, midnight. I know._

_-Draco_

What did he know? The fact that he was very much into men, or more specifically into the little git that wrote the note in the first place?

...And since WHEN are they on a first name basis?

He glared across the 8th years’ table. Was Malfoy red with anger or was he.. was the stuck up prude blushing?

Stammering, Harry excused himself, earning odd looks from Hermione and Ron. All the Saviour could think about was the basilisk trying to jump out of his pants.

 _How the fuck can that dirty bastard work me up without even looking at me?_ Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it as he sank into the bath, ready to handle his… problem.

—

“Oi mate, why’d you run off at lunch? You left me all alone with ‘Mione to-“ Ron shuddered, whispering. “-to study!” He looked around to make sure he hadn’t summoned the kraken herself. Yeah, he loved her, but he will never have any feelings stronger than his hate for a text book.

Harry shrugged. “I forgot something up in the dorms. It’s no big deal.”

Ron looked at him skeptically, but brushed it off. “Wanna play some wizarding chess, then?”

Harry looked at the Weasley, then at the clock. 11:30. Time to go. “Actually, I’m gonna sneak back down to the library. There was something in the restricted section I wanted to check out. I’ll be careful, don’t worry. Night.” He ran up to grab his cloak without waiting for a response, and left in a rush.

He didn’t know what was pushing him. Fear? Excitement? Thrill? He wasn’t sure he cared. He was a Gryffindor. He can take on the measly Slytherin if he tries to pull any dirty tricks.

He stopped and walked by the room of requirement 3 times. As the door appeared, he pushed it open. “Malfoy you fu-“ He stopped dead in his tracks. The man was shirtless, his scars that Harry gave him on full display. The blond stared right at him.

“On your knees.”

Harry wasn’t sure why he obeyed, but without thinking his knees hit the ground and he was looking up at the ethereal man before him. “Malfoy. What are you doing.”

Draco kneeled down in front of him, tilting Harry’s chin up. “Have you always wanted me?” He searched the green eyes in front of him, “Ever since I saw you, I couldn’t tell.”

“Couldn’t tell what?”

Draco blushed. Harry would do anything to never forget that memory. “If I loved you or hated you. But now I have enough freedom to make my own decisions and-“ The man looked at his forearm.

The pause lasted forever. “I want you. I want you to give me all you can have.”

Harry flushed. “Malfoy, I-“

“Draco.”

“What?”

“Call me Draco, Harry.”

The words made everything on the Brunette stand for attention. His back straightened, his hair rose, and well… so did his Prick, putting it bluntly.

The next seconds flashed by. Tongues fought tongues, and Draco’s hands found Harry’s hair. The latter ran his fingers over scar after scar. Each one had a story. Draco threw his trousers and pants off to the side as fast as he could, urging Harry to do the same. Once both were fully free of their constrictions, Harry found himself upon another. Draco slammed the boy against the wall, kissing him deeper. Pants and whimpers echoed around the room. Draco grabbed his tie, wrapping it around Harry’s hands for better control as he ground into him.

Harry whined. “I stretched earlier today, just get on with it Ferret, Merlin please!”

Draco smirked as he flipped the shorter boy around and muttered a spell, coating his prick and his target with lube. “Tell me if you need slower, alright?” He pressed his tip to Harry’s pink bud, which caused the boy to let out a small moan.

The blond began to press in slowly, getting to about halfway. “Bloody hell,” Harry gasped, “who thought a slimy prick like you could have such a-“ He let out a moan, “-big fucking cock!”

Draco bottomed out and pet the boy’s hair, chuckling to himself. “You’re doing so good for me, Harry. Keep going just as you are.”

A stifled moan washed through the air. “D-Draco! Please! Move!”

 _A praise kink?_ Draco thought. _I guess it makes sense_. He slowly began thrusting, letting Harry adjust. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight for me. You’re taking me so bloody well.”

More whines came from the direction of the gorgeous man pinned against the wall. He never wanted this to go away. He wouldn’t let it slip away again. As he sped up, Harry began pushing back on his cock. It felt insanely good- he didn’t want it to end. He reached around and began stroking the smaller man’s cock. It felt right in his hand. He knew he loved him, but this? This was euphoria. Bliss. Heaven.

He aimed for the bundle of nerves inside his lover. After a few thrusts, the boy arched his back and came, pressing his body weight into Draco. The latter followed soon after. He could’ve sworn he saw stars.

Draco knew he would regret the walk to the dungeons. And surely, Harry would have it much worse. A faint pop sounded behind them- Draco turned. Thank god for magic rooms. A large four poster bed, just for the two of them. Harry had already passed out cold. Draco chuckled. He wanted this. He carried the Brunette to the bed and laid his glasses to the side.

Maybe tomorrow he’d ask Harry if he wanted to be his boyfriend.


End file.
